


Wendelirous

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gore, M/M, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shitty thing i thought of because i adore Wendigo Josh from Until dawn. Takes place in a similar timeline as Exor Josh by Danji over on tumblr. Its a weird au for such a random set of things but i adore it and need it out of my head and out into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctors can be shitty

Jonathan yawned, scratching at his chin as he waited for his doctor to call him in. It was hopefully just a normal check up on his medications, but knowing his doctor it would end up with him staying overnight at the facility for monitoring. With a quiet huff he pulled out his phone, flipping through his contacts until 'Shit Head' came up.

* * *

 

**Jonny:** Hey i might need you to post some shit for me for the next few days. Crazy bastard always keeps me here wayy too fuckin long!

**Shit Head:** You got it man. We got some mount your friends left over. hows that?

**Shit Head:** also dont fuckin complain about a day off from editing. you need it.

* * *

 

Jonathan sighed and glared at the words. Luke was right. He needed a day off. He needed a few weeks off. He had been getting migraines like crazy, which he found ironic considering he was exactly that.

* * *

 

**Jonny:** whatever man just post shit for me

**Shit Head:** you want to tell the crew? You know how your boys get when left out of the loop

**Jonny:** guess ill tell them

* * *

 

He groaned, locking his phone and looking up at the dull white ceiling. He could hear someone shouting through the thick material of the far wall. It wasn’t a big deal around here. Someone was probably just having a freak out because they got a new medication of some kind. That or someone was having a really shitty day. He shook his head, ignoring the sounds for now, and opened the skype app on his phone. With a few taps he pulled up the crews group chat.

* * *

 

**Delirious:** Hey guys i'll be out for a day or two. Didn't want any of my bitches to worry about me XD

It took a few minutes for anyone to answer but a few short rings from his phone let him know his friends had responded.

**Moo:** Aww we’re gunna miss you baby

**Wildcat:** Moo you gay shit! hurry up and get back so i can kick your ass at mortal combat!

**Vanoss:** Don’t listen to him moo you are a wonderful bitch! Let us know when you get back man!

* * *

 

Jonathan smiled down at his phone, letting out a short snicker as his friends continued to chat. “Jonathan? Jonathan Smith?” A nurse stepped out into the lobby, calling his name. “Im comin’. “ He stood, straightening out his shirt as he stood, and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He flipped the sound off so his friend’s conversation was left to only short quiet buzzes. “This way Jonathan.” The nurse led him into the familiar room. “Jon, good to see you again. How have you been?” The older man stood, stepping close to Jonathan to greet him. “Not bad Dr. Hill, a few migraines but nothing worse than normal.” “Jon you are allowed to call me A.J. Ive known you for..what almost six years now?” The doctor smiled in what he most likely meant as a friendly one. “A.J...it’s just weird.” Jonathan shook his head, rubbing a hand through his hair. “It’s alright Jon. Lets begin shall we?” Dr. Hill stepped back, moving to sit in his chair. “Now..you said you've still been getting migraines? Have the nightmares continued from the last time we spoke?” Jonathan sat down in the chair across from the man, grumbling uneasily at the question. “I mean they havn’t gotten worse. They still happen...but i can usually go back to sleep now.”

* * *

 

The session went on for about forty-five minuets. By the end Jonathan was nervous and twitchy. He hated talking to Dr. Hill. He always felt so uneasy...Of course the man had decided to hold him for monitoring. He made his way to the front desk, checking himself in. "Would you like us to call your parents Jon?" The receptionist asked, filling out his paperwork. "huh? oh...no ill call them. I don't need a whole lot of stuff.."

* * *

 

It was another fifteen minuets before he was settled into his room. Jonathan set his bag down next to the bed as he flopped down on the mattress.

* * *

 

**Jonny:** Yep. stuck here for at least two days. 

**Shit Head:** fuck man that sucks!

**Jonny:** Ill see if i cant sneak my phone. Its dumb as fuck they take my shit away.

* * *

 

Jonathan smiled, letting his phone rest on his chest as he laid on the bed. With a long exhale he decided a nap would do him good...

 


	2. Roommates can be shittier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days turn into a week. A week turns into a trip to hell with one small detour to the hospital.

**Shit Head:** Two days huh? 

**Shit Head:** You get your phone taken away man?

**Shit Head:** Jon seriously text me back or im coming to see you. Everybody is worried about you man.

**Jonny:** Jonathan is not allowed to use his phone when he is here Luke. You know that. He needs this time to process his new medications. Call during his visitor hours or come to see him. - Dr. Hill

* * *

 

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was never a good sign when Dr. Hill switched up Jon’s medication. Even worse that he had his phone, and most likely his laptop, confiscated by the old man. Luke would make sure to visit him before he recorded anything that weekend. If anything he could record something to ward off Jon’s subscribers.

* * *

 

Jonathan rolled over in his bed as light flooded into his room. It had been almost a week now since he checked in for monitoring. At least thats about how far back he could remember. It was hard for Jonathan to keep track of time when he wasn’t on his constant upload schedule. A group of nurses had come into his room, readying the bed on the other side of the room. A man in a ragged straight jacket was led into the room after the nurses finished with his bed. “Jonathan, this is Joshuah. He will be sleeping here until he can be roomed down stairs. Please just let him rest. He has been having a rough time adjusting.” Jonathan heard what he assumed was the voice of a nurse, speaking to him. However he was still very groggy from his medication that morning and only a few words got through. He sat up as they began to leave. “Can i go home soon?” he slurred, rubbing a hand over his face. The door shut before he heard an answer and Jonathan groaned, laying back on the bed. “stupid bitch…” It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 

Pain...A sharp burning pain woke Jonathan from his dazed drug induced sleep. He let out a whine and tried to sit up. He felt a hand push his head back down onto the pillow. Jonathan tried to speak but only let out a garbled sound. Pain surged through him again and he cried out. There was a figure above him, moving over his body. A low whine came from the figure. It sounded like a animal...or a monster…There was a light outside his window as a car drove by. For a split second the light washed over the figure, teeth and blood shimmering under it. Jonathan was vaguely aware of a loud scream coming from somewhere in the room. He couldn't register that it was coming from him as the creature above him continued to chew on his bloody torso.

* * *

 

**Cartoonz:** Bad news

**Cartoonz:** Del is in the hospital. Ill keep you guys posted 

**Vanoss:** Fuck man i hope hes ok! Do you know what happened?

**Cartoonz:** No. All i know is that he isnt doing good.

* * *

 

Luke stood outside the hospital, rubbing his forehead as the sun started to come up from behind the trees. He had gotten a panicked call from Jonathan’s parents at about three in the morning. Something had happened to Jonathan. From what he could understand between the choking sobs, his friend had gotten attacked by some sort of animal. Monster. They had said monster. Then something about his roommate...then blood.. He had only caught a glimpse of Jonathan before he was being rushed into the operation room. They kicked Luke out of the lobby when police began to show up.

* * *

 

Jonathan let out a screech as people began to surround him. He was in pain and all the bright lights around the room did nothing to help the pounding in his head. Jonathan vaguely remembered being dragged out of his room and the bright flashing lights of an ambulance. He didnt remember grabbing the paramedic who was attempting to close his wound. He didn't remember biting into the poor mans shoulder. He did remember his mother screaming and the loud squeal of tires. The people around him did their best to sedate Jonathan and strap him down to the operation table. It took almost twenty minutes before they could get an iv into him.

* * *

 

**Cartoons:** he tried to eat someone

**Moo:** What? Del did? Like actually eat someone? 

**Cartoonz:** the paramedic. he took a bite out of the guys shoulder and just fucking ate the guy

**Vanoss:** What the hell man? What the fuck happened?

**Wildcat:** jesus christ! why would he fucking do that?

**Cartoonz:** he got attacked by somethin. they said it was his roommate but i saw jon. It looked like a fucking bear tried to get at him. 

**Cartoonz:** I think hes out of surgery but the cops wont let me see him. they are talking to his dad and some guy i dont know. I think hes the roommates dad.

* * *

 

Jonathan continued to whine, the sound coming from deep in his throat. His jaws hurt like his wisdom teeth did..except his whole mouth felt like that. He could hear faint voices of the conversation going on in his hospital room. “Don’t bullshit me with some dumb ass story! Your kid almost killed mine!” his father...Jonathan let out another screech, pulling violently at his bindings. “Just listen to me! Hes going to get much worse if you dont!” Jon didn’t recognize that voice. “Im not getting him exorcised because a fucking psychopath tried to eat him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited to keep this story up! Don't worry ill make sure to update Zombbs later!


	3. Growing Pains to Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets put on monster sitting duty

Jonathan wailed as he continued to struggle against his bonds. Everything hurt. His teeth most of all. He was changing, jonathan knew that much. A nurse came in every so often to check his bandages. Jonathan watched like a hawk as she moved, snarling low in his throat. She just shushed him and continued to work.

* * *

 

Luke was snoring quietly from the arm chair in the corner. Jonathan’s parents left after the first week. They had to work so Luke had volunteered to watch out for Jon for a few more days. He exhausted after the first night he had stayed alone with Jonathan. He had been making noises like an injured animal. Hissing and whining for hours until he had tired himself out and fell asleep. Luke was startled awake by a loud buzzing next to his head.

* * *

 

**Wildcat:** Hows he doin man? Saw your video for him. We not talking about the specifics with the subs?

**Vanoss:** No shit man! you cant just tell them he tried to eat a dude!

**Moo:** He did eat a dude evan. Like he killed him. Are we just not talking about it?

**Cartoonz:** can you shit heads just fuck off for an hour? im trying to sleep before jon gets rowdy again

**Tyler:** Rowdy? What are you a grandpa? 

**Cartoonz:** fuck you ive only slept for like three hours for the past two days

**Vanoss:** Get some sleep man. let us know if we can do anything to help

* * *

 

Luke groaned as he shifted out of his curled position. He stretched his arms out and arched his back as he struggled to wake up. “Mornin ugly” he snickered, looking over to Jonathan. He looked rough. His teeth were sharp and jagged and his lips were curled into a grimace from where his teeth broke through his lips. His eyes were glazed over and his gaze was distant. “guess you didnt get any beauty sleep…” Luke stood up patting Jonathan's head.

* * *

 

Jonathan watched Luke stand and walk over. He rumbled low, tongue running over his blood stained teeth. His eyes caught the movement of Luke hand and he snapped his jaws, snarling and biting at his fingers. He was so fucking hungry...he needed to eat. He needed to taste blood again. Jonathan whined when he realized he couldn't reach Luke.

* * *

 

“Don't try to bite me you shit!” Luke yelped, quickly pulling his hand away. “That guy is coming to do another exorcism session with you today. Not sure if it'll work..maybe it'll get those shitty little voices out of your head.” he frowned, stepping back from his friend. “As long as we get you back jonny i don't care what they try…” Luke sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Sick of making excuses for you online….everybody is worried about you. I don't know what to tell ‘um.” Luke huffed, looking back over to Jonathan. The poor guy was starting to get twitchy again.

* * *

 

**Cartoonz:** Alright im up. From what i caught of their convos they think jonny is turning into a wendigo. not sure what that is but apparently its got crazy teeth and an ugly ass face because its turning jon into a fucking mess

**Moo:** A wendigo? sounds like a really shitty band name.

**Mini:** didnt a bunch of kids find a windigo in canada a yearish back? Vanoss?

**Vanoss:** I dont know everything about canada dude.

**Vanoss:** but Ill see if i cant find anything on it.

**Cartoons:** Thanks man. They are doing some exorcist shit on him today so ill let yall know what happens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Hopefully ill keep on this roll!


	4. Friends make things easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting easier. At least Luke hopes so...

The next day was rough for Luke. Jonathan had apparently taken well to the exorcism and was now resting quietly in his bed, still restrained just in case. Luke had been up the entire night again researching everything could with Evan, who was able to find local papers about the incident with the ‘Washington family’. 

* * *

**Vanoss:** I know this is shitty but could you send a picture of jon over to me? 

**Cartoonz:** he wouldn't want you guys to see him like this

**Vanoss:** I know luke but we need to compare what jons symptoms are with what the josh kid had. 

**Vanoss:** you aren't the best with words and just saying hes fucked up isn't helping figure the out

**Cartoonz:** fine. But only you. And you can't tell anyone or tell him I did this 

**Vanoss:** of course dude. 

* * *

Jonathan was sleeping soundly, his breath still ragged from whatever changes they couldn't stop. Every so often he would let of a soft chittering sound. Jonathan was glad everyone was just letting him sleep. He was aching all over but the searing pain and hunger had dulled tremendously. Jonathan woke somewhere around dinner time because he could smell the food they had brought Luke. “Hey...let me have your pudding.” He whined, looking over lazily at his friend.

* * *

Luke jumped at the sound of Jonathan's normal voice. “Fuck man! You tryin to give me a damn heart attack?!” He sat his food tray aside and moved to check on Jonathan. “And you are on a liquid diet until you leave here.” Like looked over his friend, tied up and looking like some messed up zombie crossed with a piranha. “That kid really fucked you up man. We thought you'd be dead for sure.” He sighed, smiling weakly down a Jonathan as he pat the man head.

* * *

Jonathan chittered again, upset he wasn't going to get the food from Luke's plate. “If you have a heart attack I can eat your pudding.” He looked up at Luke, feelin a little confused about that had happened. “I...I don't remember what he did...I just remember mom screaming….and then lots of weird faces and chanting...it hurt. I remember it hurt”

* * *

Luke pulled a seat over to Jonathan's bed, getting comfortable in it. “That's probably for the best man.” He leaned against the bed. “So...I need a picture of you. For Evan. Were tryin to figure out what happened to you.”

* * *

“No.” Jonathan said firmly, clenching his teeth. He quickly regrets it as a sharp paint came from his mouth. His teeth were unnaturally sharp and had nicked his lip when he bit down.

* * *

Luke grabbed a tissue from the side table, holding it up to Jonathan's bleeding lip. “Jon you don't have a choice. I'm telling you because I didn't want you to hate me when you found out. If you haven't noticed you are a little messed up. Not that you wasn't before”

* * *

Jonathan growled low, wincing away from Luke hand. His mouth was still pretty raw from the new teeth breaking through and the gashes still hadn't closed up completely. “Whatever. I don't care.” 

* * *

“You are a shitty liar. Always have been.” Luke sighed, pulling the now bloody tissue away. “Dude you look like a piranha.” He laughed at the angry hiss Jonathan let out. “And you sound like a cat.” He smiled, leaning back in the chair again. “I'm gunna go get a nurse and see if we can get you somethin to eat. Well...drink.” He stood, pressing his pointer finger to Jonathan's forehead. “Behave you crazy piranha kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovin writing this!! I wrote this on my phone so there could be some errors with gamer or spelling >

**Author's Note:**

> A short little intro for this weird little au


End file.
